Hiccup the Trollhunter
by The Logical Fallacy
Summary: After freeing a Night Fury he hoped to kill, Hiccup finds a strange, glowing Amulet calling his name from beneath a mysterious pile of stone. Now Hiccup is thrust into a new world he never knew existed, torn between the world of trolls underground, dragons flying high above and his village caught dead in the center.
1. The Call to Adventure Part 1

**I have been meaning to write this ever since the first season of _Trollhunters_ came out back in December. Is the show perfect or original? No. Do I like it? No. I LOVE IT! No idea why, but I just find it especially engaging. So much so that I have contributed more to the _Trollhunters_ pages of TV Tropes more times than anybody else. I guarantee it.**

 **So with Season 4 of _Race to the Edge_ out (a particularly good season if I am to be honest), and my TV Tropes account banned from activity (they did not even TELL ME why I have been shut down), I decided to finally do this once and for all. Being entirely honest, I'm surprised no one else has started doing crossover fics between these two franchises.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - The Call to Adventure Part 1_

 _This is Berk._

Hiccup's vision was blurry, but it cleared away quickly. His hearing was overwhelmed by an intrusive white noise, a ringing that made his ears itch and probably did some permanent damage. He wouldn't be the first viking on Berk to lose one of their senses from a dragon attack. If anything, it was preferable to losing their life (even just a limb or... four). Although, Hiccup would probably be the first to lose their hearing after facing the blackened hide of a Night Fury.

Hiccup wanted to prove himself to a tribe that had no faith in him, and what better way than to kill a Night Fury? No one believed him when he said that with his shoddy, wood and metal contraption he dubbed "the Mangler" managed to bring down a Night Fury. In-spite of how afraid Hiccup was at the prospect of taking on one of Berk culture's most feared species of dragon, Hiccup saw this as an opportunity. No witnesses, sure, but no one to take the credit out from under him either. He would cut out the dragon's heart, show it to everyone, and it would be proof enough.

That is, until Hiccup's moment of madness, and afterwards, brush with death.

He was not sure why he released the Night Fury when such an easy target was literally lying there, waiting for him to seize the moment. Hel, it was literally _gift-wrapped_ for him!

"Oh Thor, I'm such a wuss," muttered Hiccup to himself, scratching at his wringing ears.

 _Hiccup Haddock._

Beyond the white noise of his hearing, he could swear he heard a voice. Hiccup freaked, turning in a 360 degree spread, trying to see who was talking.

"Dad? Gobber?"

 _Hiccup Haddock._

"Okay, okay, I know you told me to stay in the house but I really needed to-"

 _Hiccup._

Beyond the trees, Hiccup noticed a faint, blue glow beyond the trees, pulsing like embers. The skies where grey with early-winter rainclouds, and no flame that he knew of could make such a color.

 _Hiccup Haddock._

"What on midgard..."

Drawn to the glow like a moth, Hiccup reached a pile of granite stones. Hiccup found the placement of the stones strange. They were all in a singular pile, very few strayed away from the pile and each stone possessed sharp indentures, unweathered by rain and winds. All this pointed to the fact that this was but a single stone recently shattered.

 _Hiccup Haddock._

Hiccup jumped back in shock.

Hiccup's hearing had returned to full strength, and the voice that called to him was not normal. It echoed, as if the very winds spoke his name, and in-spite of this, something in Hiccup told him that the source was buried in this strange formation of rocks. He removed a few other stones at the top of the pile and found the source of the glow.

He pulled out what appeared to be an ornate disc of sorts. Etched in esoteric writing around a edge, various circlets and dials sprung flat from the center, with an angry monster face on one of the dials. The entire thing glowed a strange sky-blue. Perhaps made from a brilliant blue crystal, or more likely some kind of phosphorescent algae.

"Hmm... looks like some kind of amulet. Very ornate. What kind of metal is this?"

He checked the back, shook it to hear anything that might be loose, trying to deduce what it might be.

"Hello... I'm listening..."

Despite his plea, the glowing object in his hands said nothing.

"I must be going nuts."

Hiccup heard a twig snap in a distance, a flock of crows nearby flying away and cawing in surprise. Equally surprised, Hiccup stood right back up, giving the amulet one last look before stuffing it in his vest's pocket.

Deciding he should get back home before his dad came back, Hiccup ran back to the house, deciding to put this weird day behind him.

* * *

 _Hiding beneath a nearby cliffside, the ground beneath hollowed out in secret, six glowing eyes peaked from a small crevice beneath, having observed the whole situation._

 _"It chose... a human?"_

* * *

 **I appreciate feedback. I also encourage the rest of you to make other crossover fanfics as well. Let me know when you do.**


	2. The Call to Adventure Part 2

_Chapter 2 - The Call to Adventure Part 2_

When Hiccup made it back to the house, a spike of terror crawled up his back. His dad was home. He looked angry, picking at the embers in the fireplace to keep it going.

Trying to keep himself as invisible as he could, Hiccup slinked through the shadows of the dark house and snuck up to the staircase.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup froze in place, having already been noticed.

"Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son."

They both took in a breath.

 _"I don't want..."_

 _"It's time you learn..."_

 _"...to fight dragons."_

"What?" Both uttered, having spoken over one another.

"Uh, you go first," offered Stoick.

"No, you go first."

"All right," said Stoick, taking a breath with his hands together in anxiety. "You get your wish. Dragon training... you start this Thor's Day."

"Oh, man, I should have gone first. Uh, cause I, uh, was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough 'bread-making Vikings', or 'small-home-repair' Vikings?"

"You'll need this," said Stoick as he dropped a hatchet twice his son's size into his arms.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on. Yes you do."

"Rephrase: dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, son," lorded Stoick. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you _walk_ like us, you _talk_ like us, you _think_ like us. No more of... this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is very one-sided."

"Deal?!"

"...deal."

Stoick took a large basket with a strap and flung it over his shoulder.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

As Stoick slammed the door behind him, Hiccup let his arms drop. The axe Stoick left in his arm clattering to the floor.

* * *

It was the next day. Over a half of the adult population of Berk has just readied their ships, stocking them with food, supplies, and nearly every able-weapon they all could get their hands on. This was not their first expedition to Dragon Island they have made, and the odds of it being their last was very unlikely. Getting past the stormy and mysterious barrier of Helheim's Gate was practically a suicide mission, reserved only for the most valorous and the most bullheaded. Unfortunately, that sums up most Vikings, so Berk had no shortage of those.

Hiccup skipped the usual goodbyes that some of the other children and home-making spouses did as their loved ones sailed to their deaths. Hiccup has done that one too many times in his life, Stoick going on almost every voyage the tribe has made, Stoick too stubborn and tenacious to not come back from it. Feeling the need to clear his head at the forge, Hiccup grabbed his protective apron. As he was about to remove his fur vest, the strange object he found in the forest fell to the floor, making a sound not unlike a hacksilver penny with the weight of an apple against the stone ground.

"Oh yeah, forgot about you."

He picked it up and examined it. Whatever it was, it seems pretty durable, not having a scratch on it despite its fall to the ground.

"Hiccup, you in there?"

Hiccup hopped slightly in surprise, hearing Gobber's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Thinking fast, Hiccup went to his workspace in the back of the shop and place the amulet in a drawer in his desk.

"Glad you're here early for once. We have a lot of weapons that need repair after last night's raid."

Hiccup tied the apron around his back and sorted the giant stack of viking weapons by weapon type and level of disrepair. Gobber added fresh coals beneath the smelting cauldron. Hiccup took the scrap metal disposed of by the tribe and added it to the cauldron, ready for some red-hot smithing stewing.

"So I suppose your father told you the good news."

"News?"

"Dragon training this Thor's Day."

"Oh... yeah... that. Yeah, he told me."

"Ah, I remember my first day of dragon training," said Gobber, reminiscing as he banged against a red-hot screw with his hammer arm. "It was grueling and it testing my will to survive. You were lucky to have lived by the end. Even more lucky if you _wanted_ to live after it. Ah, memories."

"Right..." said Hiccup, unable to understand the Viking's love of hardship.

Gobber did not miss the somber expression on his apprentice's face.

"Ah, don't take it to heart, kid. It's his job to be tough on everyone."

"I'm not everyone, " Hiccup quipped. "But it doesn't matter. That guy is impossible to please."

"He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites."

"He's covered in that department, believe me," said Hiccup as he dumped the weapons too rusted for repair into the disposable barrel. "If I didn't live in the same house with him, I wouldn't even know he was my father."

"Have you told him that?" Gobber asked as he left his arm out. Hiccup, out of sheer practice, replaced the hook on his arm with a mallet attachment as Gobber started hammering at an amorphous slab of metal.

"Of course not. We barely even make eye contact. And when we do, it's always this disappointed scowl, like he's been cheated or like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _Excuse me, barmaid,_ " as Hiccup imitated his father, " _I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!_ "

"No, no. You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup gave Gobber an unamused glare.

"I mean there's the Viking way, and then there's your way. And your way makes grown men uncomfortable."

"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation, please."

"Really? Well in that case, how's it going with the ladies?"

"Oh yeah, way to get the mood back on track."

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at-"

" _Hey, can I get this sharpened?_ "

Standing at the entrance of the forge was the ultra-talented, very beautiful shieldmaiden in-the-making (and Hiccups' crush), Astrid Gerdasdottir Hofferon. She stood there with her trademark axe over her shoulder.

"Hey there Astrid, just hand that to my _manly apprentice_ Hiccup and he'll take care of it," said Gobber, giving his apprentice a suggestive look with his eyebrows.

Before Hiccup could grit his teeth and mutter " _not helping_ " to the blacksmith, Astrid, with the impecable skill, threw the axe at a support beam that Hiccup was standing right next to, the blade imbedding itself into the wood.

"Careful, it's my mother's."

Hiccup grabbed at the handle and, with considerable effort, was able to get the axe out of the beam. He struggled to lift it, the metal and wood weighing much heavier than the lean boy thought.

"Alright, one razor-sharp battle axe, coming right up."

Hiccup dragged the axe over to the sharpening stone and pushed at the lever, giving the stone enough speed for proper sharpening. With a little help from Gobber, he managed to lift the axe onto the sharpening station as he applied the axe to the stone, sparks jumping off as the axe grinding against it.

"So... are you going into dragon training? It starts tomorrow, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm already signed in. My parents are gone on the expedition so I'll need to be ready for the next raid," remarked Astrid, analyzing the rack of swords, axes and war-hammers decorating the wall.

"Yeah, I hear that. You'll probably be a natural."

Hiccup's face heated in a blush when Astrid reached for one of the higher weapons, Hiccup getting a better look at her hourglass figure. Hiccup swallowed as his heart beat against his chest.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling," Gobber whispered with a chuckle as he nudged him with his prosthetic arm.

Unfortunately, Gobber did not seem to know his own strength, as the nudge was strong enough to nudge Hiccup's whole body, the axe along with it. The axe turned at an angle it apparently did not like, and with a _SNAP_ , a giant, very noticeable chip in the axe appeared on the blade. Astrid did not seem to notice the sound, still browsing, as both Hiccup and Gobber gave each other a shocked look of horror. Hiccup undid the screws in the axe as quickly as his shaking hands could allow as Gobber dug through a large pile of already forged axe heads, looking for an identical one. Astrid wandered the shop until she found the curtain to Hiccup's room.

"No, you're not actually supposed to..."

"What is all of this?" She asked, seeing the entire room covered in charcoal drawings and various failed experiments Hiccup devised.

In adrenaline induced panic, Hiccup managed to jump in front of her and closed the curtains before she saw anything else.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Just some super-confidential upper level... um..."

Over Astrid's shoulder, Gobber gave Hiccup a signal, showing that he found the right axe-head. As Hiccup quickly ran to Gobber, Astrid picked up one of the sketched from the other room on the floor and read it.

"'The Mutilator'," she read.

"Yes, yes. Basically is uses twin-weighted counter-levers to launch crisscrossing blades in four different directions," explained Hiccup as he placed the new axe-head in a vice.

"How do you hold it?"

"Well, you don't. You shoot it."

"Oh, well... I'm more of an old-fashioned 'take it down with an axe and then lop its head off' kind of girl," she replied, flicking at a small model contraption on a table next to her. "It's kind of the Viking way, right?"

"Go Vikings, right," he said, applying the right screws into the handle, locking the new axe-head in place.

He handed the axe back to her, not needed to sharpen it given the new axe-head. She weighed the axe in her grip.

"This feels different."

"Different? Yeah, oh yeah. I uh... rebalanced it. Calibrated it. We're uh, a full service outfit."

"Hmm. Thanks," she said apathetically as she left.

Hiccup gave out an exhausted sigh, just having dodged possible revenge from Astrid. Gobber gave him a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he said. "Lady-killer."

"Yeah. I wish."

* * *

While they had very few walk-in customers that day, the sheer pile-up of weapons and broken technology left behind was enough to keep Hiccup and Gobber in the forge the entire day. Both of their clothes, hands and faces were covered in ash and metal shavings from a long day's work.

"I'll cool everything down here Hiccup. You best grab dinner and rest up. You'll have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay."

Hiccup went to his little workshop and switched the apron with his vest. His eyes landed on the desk that held the amulet.

"Hey, Gobber?"

"Yeah?"

"This might sound crazy but... have you ever heard of a... 'talking amulet'?"

"'Talking amulet'?"

"Yeah or, or some kind of talking hunk of metal? I mean, hypothetically."

"'Talking amulet'... hmm. Well, I once saw a seagull that could sing _In the Hall of the Mountain King._ I once fought a monster that had stone for skin. I even once knew a man from the Meatheads who could wrestle a Scauldron singlehandedly. The guy claimed he seduced a slattenpatte for that kind of strength-"

"A what?"

"Slattenpatte. I'll tell you when your older. Anyway, as for a 'talking amulet', that's a new one. What brought this up?"

"Oh, uh nothing. Nothing really?"

* * *

Hiccup left back to his house, not feeling very hungry tonight. He grabbed a few logs sitting outside the front door and set them on the dead pit in the center of the living room. Lighting the fire with the sparking rocks, he stared at the weak flame, thinking about the Night Fury earlier. It could have killed him, but all it did was scare him half to death. Strange.

Across the living room, a glow emanated from the bench next to him. He saw the amulet he found earlier, pulsing the strange ice-blue light from it lens. He picked it up

"Wait, I thought I left this at the forge."

Hiccup looked around the room, worried that he might not be alone. Then his eyes landed on the amulet.

"You didn't... nah, that's crazy. Then again I thought you were talking to me earlier... weren't you?"

The amulet continued to glow on its own.

"And now, I'm talking to inanimate objects. Great."

To his amazement, the strange, esoteric gibberish inscribed on the amulet glowed briefly, before the language seemed to make more and more sense to the young boy. That was when he realized that what he was reading has turned to the rune alphabet, spelling out in a language he could read.

" _For the glory or Merlin..._ "

* * *

 **To fit the lore and basic plot elements of both franchises, I moved the first day of dragon training to Thor's Day instead of the very next morning. This first fanfic takes place during the first _How to Train Your Dragon_ film, but the _Trollhunters_ elements are encompassing at least the first half of the first season (13 episodes), so training might go on a little longer than the film. **

**The forge scene with Astrid I threw in to help with the flow of things. It is actually based on a deleted scene from the film, though I changed enough of it when I thought it would be better to do so.**

 **The idea that Vikings would know of** **Edvard Grieg's "In the Hall of the Mountain King" might not suspend your disbelief, but then again the show claims that the Vikings of Berk know what "ice cream" and "evolution" is, so lay of me, will you? I also wanted to throw in the "singing sword" from Looney Tunes as one of the things Gobber has seen, but I liked the seagull more.**

 **Also, to those of you who don't know, a Slattenpatte is a troll of Norse mythology notable for having breasts that sagged so far, they would tie them around their waists like belts. Legend also says that those who sample their breast milk would "gain the strength of ten men". To paraphrase retired internet reviewer Happy Viking: only a partying culture like the Vikings would write about how you could fuck a troll and get superpowers.**

 **Anyway, any requests or recommendations for the story is appreciated. I need all the help I can get.**


	3. The Call to Adventure Part 3

**Before anybody asks, no, the events of the _Trollhunters_ series does not take place in this world's equivalent of modern day. Here, Hiccup is the first human trollhunter, not Jim.**

 **Reviewer Response:**

 *** snake screamer: While I do remember the "ruff/tuff-cream" conversation in _Defenders of Berk_ , _Race to the Edge_ establishes that ice cream is a thing, having been mentioned by both Snotlout and the twins. In my "We'll Always Find A Way" fanfic, I've been accused of making it too similar to the original episode the chapters are based on. While I am using _Trollhunters_ to help with the trollhunter part of the plot, I don't want it to be too much like the show, so I'm not planning on replacing Tobias with Fishlegs or anything obvious like that. Sure I'll draw Astrid into this at some point, but that's because Astrid was drawn into the plot of _How to Train Your Dragon_ and Astrid is a very different love interest than Claire (which I think will add to the plot). Modern-Day California is very different from 8th-11th Century Scandinavia (which is what makes the idea that the Vikings knew about evolution when the ****theory of the transmutation of species was proposed in the 19th century). Given all of that, yes, I watch the _Dreamworks Dragons_ series.**

 *** Blackjackthefreakpire: I doubt Strickler (as he was in the show specificall) will be here. Maybe there will be some incarnation of Stricklander snaking about, but we'll just have to wait and see. I will involve Changelings at some point, but I am still working out how.**

 **Ideas are welcome. I'll need all the help I can get.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - The Call to Adventure Part 3_

" _For the glory of Merlin..._ "

A loud crash was heard. Hiccup flinched from the noise. It came from upstairs in his room.

"Oh Thor..."

Hiccup knew his dad was out on his latest voyage. Gobber, as far as Hiccup knew, was still at the forge. Besides, Gobber was the type to come in from the front door like a normal person. No one else would come here anyway, so having someone else in the house was an unpleasant prospect. Hiccup patted his vest down, finding his dagger in one of the pockets and unsheathing it. The idea of Hiccup winning any fight, let alone with a dagger that was more effective at sharpening pencils than killing in his hands, was crazy, but gods-dammit he was a Viking! If he didn't at least try to defend his home against invaders, then what?

Hiccup fought every instinct that told him it was a bad idea and lit a candle before scaling the stairs and pushed the door open.

"Hello? Anyone up here? Rats? Dragons? Snotlout? Anybody?"

Hiccup's room was not exactly a place one could hide in. All he really had in his room was a desk, a stool to sit in, a few unlit candles, a sketchbook or two and the mess of driftwood and wolf-pelts he called a bed. The window was propped open with what looked like a large branch, letting in a cold night breeze. The room was quiet.

"Hello?"

Hiccup walked up to the desk. The contents of one of his sketchbooks were covering the desk, the leather cover flopped to the side and the paper in a sprawled-out mess. Hiccup picked up the custom-made charcoal pencils, finding the wood riddled with bite marks, the charcoal part completely bitten off.

"That's strange."

He brought the candle closer to the bed, the candle-light mixed with the moonlight coming in from the window illuminating his bed. The bed was slating at a weird angle. One of the corners of the bed was broken through and legless, like somebody set something very heavy there. Hiccup set the candle on the window sill. With a bit of effort, he was able to pull the large stick holding the window open loose, but the window cover stayed open. Hiccup analyzed the gear system he installed to open and close the window (a little project of his that kept him busy for a full weekend) and tried using it to close the window. It was broken, meaning the window will stay open until he fixes it.

"Great," Hiccup commented sardonically.

Behind him, three pairs of glowing yellow eyes opened from the shadows hiding behind the open door. Hiccup picked up his candle and turned around.

" _Master Hiccup!_ "

A surprised Hiccup jumped back, crying out in terror at the thing that was in his room. Before he could make out the shape properly, the ambushed Hiccup bumped his back into the contraption he made, the broken device dislodging, causing the open window the come down and strike him in the head. Much like the candle he was carrying, Hiccup was on the ground and out cold.

The monster stood there, confused.

"Master Hiccup?"

* * *

" _Master Hiccup? Are you alright._ "

" _He's small._ "

" _Yes, he looked much bigger from a distance. No matter. Big or small, it is not I who chooses. We must have confidence that he was chosen well._ "

Hiccup's head ached, his hand passively reaching his head and massaging the bump he found hidden in his hair. His vision danced and blurred for a moment, until he wished it stayed that way.

He saw that he was somehow moved back into the living room, the glow of the fire-place in the middle of the room illuminating the fact that he was not alone. Standing above him stood a massive... _thing_. While it stood on two legs, it clearly was not human. It had four, stubby arms and it wore pants and suspenders, but no shirt to hide the thick, navy-blue hide that was its skin. On its head were two horns that curled back, and hair that looked more like the fuzz of a blue fungus than it did actual animal hair. Its face was proportionately large for its body, with an animal like nose, large tusks jutting over its lower lip and six glowing, yellow eyes.

"Master Hiccup!" The thing said. "My name is Blinky."

"AAAHH," was all Hiccup could say as he crawled backward away from the well-spoken creature towering above him before his back hit something. He looked up and found that he has backed into another monster. This one was much larger with a gorilla-like posture. Its skin was the color of granite, with two horns, two large green eyes and green fur on its body that made it look like a statue covered in grass.

"Hi," the thing said in a deep, gutteral voice.

"AAAHH!" Hiccup bellowed again as he got to his feet and set a wide berth between them.

"It's Aaarrrgghh. Three Rs," said the bigger monster.

"AAAHH!"

At this point, Hiccup was backed against the corner of the room. The two monsters looked at him curiously.

"Hmm. He says 'AAAHH' a lot."

"I have read somewhere that 'shouting' is a contact sport amongst the Viking culture. Maybe it's like a greeting."

The thing that called itself "Blinky" moved closer to Hiccup and gave a shout towards him (which, if anything, sounded more like a rather ridiculous operatic chord), causing a still freaked-out Hiccup to make a break for it past the large green monster, only for said large green monster to grab him by the back of his shirt, leaving Hiccup little chance of escaping.

"Master Hiccup, you have been chosen."

"Hmm. Blinky, he looks scared."

" _Oh Thor, oh Thor, this isn't happening, this isn't happening,_ " the erratic Hiccup stuttered as his arms desperately tried to pry his shirt from Aaarrrgghh's fist.

"Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity."

"Solembily?"

"It means serious and dignified."

"Hmm. _Dig-oo-nified_."

"U-u-uh, c-could you put me down, please?" Hiccup asked.

Aaarrrgghh set Hiccup on his feet and, with his giant palm, patted the brunet's head like he was petting a cat.

"Thank you. Now, where was I?"

"Uh, 'Master Hiccup... found you...'"

"Yes. Thank you," said Blinky.

Hiccup tried escaping again, but all attempts were thwarted by the hulking Aaarrrgghh's massive palms.

"Master Hiccup, you have been chosen. The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices."

"Orifices?" Interrupted Aaarrrgghh "What orifices?"

"Offices. It means responsibility." He brought his attention back to Hiccup. "Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view."

"Tr... tr-trolls?" Stuttered Hiccup.

"Trolls. Yes, Trolls. It is your charge to protect them. For you, Master Hiccup, are the Trollhunter."

"Trollhunter," said Aaarrrgghh

"This honor is yours to accept. So, what say you?"

Hiccup's head was pounding and his brain was telling him _RUN! RUN VERY FAR!_ But he just stood there. Blinky was waiting for an answer, his arms outstretched.

"Master Hiccup? Hello?"

Hiccup shook himself back in the moment and took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said in a flat, levelheaded tone. "So you-" he pointed to them both, "-are both trolls, and under Berk there are more of you, having somehow lived under there without the Hooligan Tribe knowing all these years. Am I following so far?"

"Correct, Master Hiccup."

"Hmm. Okay."

Hiccup placed his hands behind his back and calmly walked over to one of the house's support beams and proceeded to bang the front of his head against it.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream," Hiccup repeated in a mantra as he did so before calmly resting his forehead against it. "I hit my head on the window and now I'm having a really crazy dream. I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal."

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gave a brief, worried glance at one another before they looked back at Hiccup. Hiccup turned around.

"That didn't work. Okay, maybe some cold water will wake me up."

He passed them towards a basin in the corner where they kept their rainwater before Aaarrrgghh picked him back up by his collar again and set him back in front of Blinky.

"I assure you Master Hiccup, that you are very much awake."

"No I'm not! I can't! Trolls are just crazy stories parents tell their children. They can't be real!"

"But we are real, Master Hiccup, and it was only a matter of time before the amulet called to us."

"'Called' to you?"

"Actually, no. We've been spying on you."

"Spy on you," repeated Aaarrrgghh.

"Well, keeping a close watch."

"Close watch? Why?!" Asked Hiccup.

"Like I said, the amulet chose you."

"Amulet chose," repeated Aaarrrgghh, who was reaching into the fireplace and stuffing burning coals in his mouth as a light snack.

"Amulet?" Hiccup's eyes wandered to the strange glowing object, which was now sitting near the edge. "That thing?"

Blinky picked it up and presented it to him.

"Yes, Master Hiccup. You have the amulet now."

"Well I'm sorry I took it. I didn't know it was yours and I happily give it back," as Hiccup tried pushing it away.

"'Give it back?' It was never mine to begin with. The amulet chose _you_. It is your honor to accept. It cannot simply be given or taken."

"Honor?"

"Trollhunter," said Aaarrrgghh.

"And about that, _trollhunter_? So trolls want me to hunt trolls? How does that make sense?"

"Bad trolls, Master Hiccup. You'll be protecting us, and humans like yourself, from bad trolls. As well as goblins, gruesomes and the occasional rogue gnome."

Blinky dropped the amulet in Hiccup's palm and closing his fingers.

"I couldn't even kill a dragon when it's tied up and its belly exposed. What makes you think I could hunt all of that?" Asked Hiccup

"I would not worry, Master Hiccup. Besides, you'll probably get your opportunity to slay a dragon or two along the way. Vikings take pride in that sort of thing, correct?"

"Whispering Deaths," said Aaarrrgghh, who gave a shiver.

"Especially given the circumstances," continued Blinky.

"Circumstances?" Asked Hiccup.

"The amulet has never chosen a human before," said Blinky, his tone turning serious. "This is a momentous occasion. Especially after what happened to Kanjigar."

"Who's Kanjigar?"

"The glorious mantle has been passed from troll to troll for hundreds of years. Your predecessor, Master Hiccup, was Kanjigar the Courageous.

"So Kanjigar, what, retired?"

"Was felled," said Aaarrrgghh in a solum tone.

"Felled?"

"Means killed."

"Turned to stone and smashed," added Blinky. "Brutally slain by Bular the Ruthless."

"Oh, so there's a Bular now," said Hiccup

"Bular was a formidable opponent indeed if he was able to slay Kanjigar. He was one of the most alert and able of all the trollhunters. Many songs and sagas have been written about him."

"So if this 'Bular' could defeat Kanjigar..."

"Smashed to pieces," said Aaarrrgghh.

Hiccup gave Aaarrrgghh a glare. Aaarrrgghh gave Hiccup a cheeky smile, realizing that his remarks were not helping.

"If Bular could defeat Kanjigar, then what's going to happen to _me_?!"

"A most appropriate, if troubling, query," Blink remarked. "Of course we would never expect you to engage in battle without the proper training."

"Well how long does that take?"

Blinky brought all four of his arms up and counted fingers.

"Years," he settled.

"And how long do I have before Bular comes and 'fells' me?"

"A day or two."

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gave Hiccup nervous smile to reassure him. It didn't, since it took but a moment before Hiccup was back on the ground, having fainted.

"Perhaps we should start tomorrow..." commented Blinky, both trolls confused by Hiccup's reaction.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Hiccup ground the edge of his father's lent axe against the sharpening stone in the forge, occasionally glancing at the glowing amulet sitting on the pile of hot coals across the forge.

Cranky from waking up on the living room floor and paranoid from the strange dream (or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself that it was) that he experienced, Hiccup thought that the first thing that he needed to do was to get rid of the amulet. Unfortunately for the young, adolescent Viking, such a task seemed to be much harder than he originally thought.

Hiccup thought that ignoring the archaic device of power was enough, but it always reminded him that it was there. Hiccup left the amulet by the extinguished fireplace in his house, only to slip on it on a stone step on the way to the forge. He threw it down the town well, only for the thing to throw itself out of the well and into his forehead. He pried a stepping stone up, dug a small hole under it and left it there hidden, but it refused to be left behind. He even went to the cliffside and threw it off into the ocean, making sure that it hit the water, but then felt it weighing down his vest pocket.

Feeling satisfied by the weapon's routine repairs, Hiccup propped the axe facedown next to the door. He reached into his apron's pocket for his charcoal pencil (the only uneaten one that he had left).

"What the- _ow hot_!"

He felt the amulet in his pocket, the metal warm enough for Hiccup to recoil from the touch. He quickly managed to empty his pocket and place the amulet on the stone table in front of him. Getting a better look at it, the surface of the amulet having already cooled off, the amulet has sustained no damage from the forge.

"' _Trollhunter._ ' I must be crazy."

Hiccup heard a bell go off, signaling that it has reached noon. Time for his first day of dragon training.

"Oh gods, here we go."

He gave the amulet a glance.

"Maybe dragon training will kill me before the trolls do."

Hiccup switched out his forging apron with his vest. He grabbed the axe and walked out towards the killing arena, leaving the amulet behind.

The amulet vanished in a tuft of blue mist.

* * *

 **The book _How to Be a Pirate_ (the second _How to Train your Dragon_ book) has a copy of the "Pirate Training Program Timetable", where "shouting" is a class that comes with a games kit. I would like to think that the Berk of the franchise used to be like the Berk from the books (except that they killed dragons) and that Berk had to cut down on a few things (like banishing those who failed dragon training and teaching piracy) out of a sense of urgency due to the increasing dragon problem.**

 **This is a favor I am asking from those who are reading this: if you have an account on TV Tropes, I would like this fanfic to have its own page on TV Tropes. I would do it myself, but I was banned due to Launch Pad reasons. Thank you.**


End file.
